Mistakes We've Made
by Kris Wright
Summary: Takes place during season 2. We know Charlie took the statue and that Claire didn't remember about his drug addiction. Will she remember? Will he finally crack? Will it all ruin their relationship?
1. Caught

A/N: So, this is my first Charlie/Claire fic. This is my first LOST fic, too. :D I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

"They haven't found him yet?" Claire asked as Sun brought some food over to her.

She shook her head as she sat next to Claire and said, "I'm getting worried. They've been gone for a week. I just hope they come back."

"They will," Claire said reassuringly. They had to. Charlie was with them. She needed him; he had saved her baby. But that wasn't the only reason they had to come back. Jack, the only doctor, had gone with Sayid, Jin, John, and Michael. Sawyer stayed behind because of his gunshot wound. It wasn't bad, but it was enough to keep him at bay. Kate had gone in his place.

"Do you think they'll find Walt? I mean, that woman never found her child once it was taken," Sun said in near perfect English.

"I don't know. Those 'others' know the island better than they do." Claire picked up her plate of food and slowly started to eat it.

"Yes, they do." She looked out from Claire's cave to the paths that led to the cave. "I don't know why, but I feel they're getting closer."

Claire looked up at her. "Hopefully they are." After a long pause, she finished her food and stood up. "Sun, could you watch Aaron for me? I think I'm going to go take a bath."

Sun stood up. "Of course. Would you like me to go with you to stand guard?"

"Nah, it's all right. I'll ask Hurley."

She smiled at Claire and went to pick up the baby, who was stirring from his nap. She held the baby close to her and started to walk around the room.

As Claire was walking away, she stopped and said, "If he starts getting fussy, take him over to Sawyer. He'll know what to do."

Sun nodded and slightly bobbed the baby as she continued to walk.

* * *

Claire returned from the lake laughing at a joke Hurley told her. She waved at him before going to her cave. She searched in her bag for a brush but couldn't find one. After a few seconds, she reached for the bag Charlie left behind to find one. As she dug around the clothes, something fell out of his bag and onto the floor with a crash. She gasped and looked down at the broken Mother Mary statuette. Inside were little plastic balls with a brown powder in them. Bending down to pick up one of the balls, a sudden memory struck her.

"_I used to be a heroin addict," Charlie said._

The ball quickly fell from her hands. She didn't even have to guess at what the brown powder was. It was heroin. He had a statue full of heroin balls. She wondered how long he had had it. It couldn't have been long, because he had told her his stash was gone.

Unless he had lied to her.

She quickly picked up the balls and placed them somewhere hidden. When he returned, she would confront him about it. She would never let him near her child again, no matter how many times he would save her or her son. He had a problem and she couldn't let him be around Aaron.

-------------------------------------------------

A week later the statuette was still on the floor of her cave in pieces, and Claire was still angry. Every day she walked out of the cave and down to the beach in search of the group so she could give him a piece of her mind. As she was returning back to the caves, she heard what sounded like cheering. Perhaps they had rescued Walt and returned. She quickened her pace and entered the caves. There stood Jin hugging and kissing Sun, Jack and Kate checking up on Sawyer, Sayid hugging Shannon, but John and Michael seemed least excited to be back.

They had not found Walt.

She looked around for Charlie but didn't see him. Perhaps he had gone to her cave to look for her and Aaron. Luckily, Claire had been leaving Aaron with Sun or Sawyer every time she went out. She hoped he had found the broken Mary and was searching for his heroin. Without saying a word to the newly arrived crowd, she walked over to her cave and, as she had hoped, caught Charlie searching in every crevice for his drugs.

"What are you looking for Charlie?" she asked innocently.

He looked at her. "Where are they?" he responded.

Her innocent façade fell away to anger. "How dare you bring those things here? I thought you were clean, Charlie. I thought you had changed your life, but here you are searching for them. I can't believe you lied to me!"

"What are you talking about? I never lied to you!"

"You told me you were addicted to heroin but since we've been on the island you got clean. Well, what I found in your bag tells a very different story."

"I haven't even taken any yet!"

"Yet! You were thinking about taking those drugs with my baby around?"

Charlie winced. "I didn't mean that."

"No, you meant when Aaron and I were asleep you'd sneak out and get your little high. I can't believe I relied on you, Charlie. You're nothing but a junkie! You can't get over your addiction!"

"I can, Claire! I'm trying really hard. It was habit that made me take it. I just….I've been thinking about my life. Being Clean Charlie or being High Charlie. Two very different people."

"What would make you want to go back to that life?"

"I don't know! I've found out, that….when I was high, I had nothing. No one trusted me. No one wanted me. When I became clean, I had a lot more. The entire camp trusts me now. I have you and Aaron."

"No, Charlie. When you brought in that statue, you lost us," Claire said calmly. "Now get out."

Charlie was speechless. He hadn't even taken any of the drugs and yet she had already decided to kick him out. "Claire…"

"You want your stupid drugs!" she asked loudly as tears started form in her eyes. She reached into the side pocket of her bag and threw the balls of heroin at him. "There! Now GET OUT!"

Charlie picked up his bag and sadly walked out of the cave. He should have taken the statue with him in the first place. He had planned on destroying it when he returned, but she had discovered it before he could do anything. Everyone outside of the cave watched Charlie slowly walk away from the crowd and to a dark corner away from everyone else. He placed his bag on the ground and looked in it for something to sleep on.

On top of everything in his open bag was a small ball of heroin.

* * *

A/N: That's the first chapter! There will be more coming,I promise! Review, please!


	2. Trapped

A/N: Second chapter! The third one is being worked on right now, so it should be up soon. Enjoy!

* * *

"We came back because we ran out of supplies," Jack said to everyone who gathered around him "We're setting out again in a few hours. We think we know where they have Walt, but it's just a theory right now. John has been following some clues and we found some new trails to follow."

"How long do you think this will take?" Sun asked.

He shrugged. "A week. A month. Once we find their camp we have to make sure we aren't outnumbered by them. This is going to be tough, but I think we'll do it. Everyone here is motivated enough. Finding Walt and bringing him back is our number-one priority."

"A while ago on a hunt, I found a door in the ground," John cut in. "It had no handle, but I tried to open it anyway. With the help of Rousseau, we were able to get some dynamite and blast open the hatch." He looked over at Jack who nodded. "While we're off looking for Walt, it'd be safe if everyone hides in the hatch until we return. No one here would have a weapon to defend themselves against anything that might come."

"Do you even know what's down that hatch, Old Man?" Sawyer asked with his southern drawl.

"Yes. Jack and I already searched it and it's perfectly safe. It'll hold about forty people comfortably."

"Don't you mean thirty-four?"

"Well, in case of an emergency and we all need to get down there, there won't be any worries of people being crammed together," John said with a small smile.

"Uh, dude? Yeah, I'm not going down there," Hurley said.

"Hurley, it's the safest way," Jack said.

"I know, but there were numbers on it. I'm not taking a chance with those numbers," he said under his breath.

"What are you mumbling about, Burger King?" Sawyer asked rudely.

Both Hurley and Jack ignored him. "Hurley, you can't stay up here by yourself. There _is_ that Security System wandering around."

"Well, what if people chose to go down the hatch or not? I mean, we got to decide who stayed on the beach or went to the caves, right, dude?"

Jack sighed and turned to face the crowd. "All right, who here would like to go down the hatch and stay safe and hidden?"

Everyone, including Sawyer, raised their hands.

"And who would like to stay on the surface?"

Hurley dejectedly raised his hand.

After a few seconds, someone spoke up. "I'd like to stay on the surface, too."

Everyone turned their heads and saw Claire looking determined. "Claire, you shouldn't stay up here," Jack started.

"Why not?"

"You have a baby."

"If I went down that hatch, he'd got hot and be crying all the time. It's better to be up here where it's spacious and he wouldn't bother anyone."

No one said a word as they tried to think of a way to contradict her. "Claire," Kate said at last. "It's not safe for you to be up here."

"I'd have Hurley. We'd be safe enough," she protested.

"I'll stay, too," Sun responded.

"What? Sun, no," Kate said.

"I have to take care of my garden. If I don't, the plants may die and we won't have any more fruit."

"Aw, hell, I guess I'll stay, too," Sawyer said reluctantly. "I couldn't stand the fact if one of the chicas got eaten by that monster. Beside, the baby likes me, anyway."

Kate smiled. "Sure, Sawyer. That's the reason you're staying up here."

He scowled. "What other reason do you think there is, Freckles?"

She stared him in the eye. "You want to be nice, that's the reason."

"You're kidding, right?" he asked with a laugh.

"All right, it's settled then. A small group will stay on the surface in the caves while everyone else is led to the hatch," Jack interrupted. Everyone could tell he was jealous. Everyone except Sawyer and Kate, that is.

"Fine by me," Sawyer saidleering at Claire. She gave him a look of disgust and walked toward her cave. Aaron had fallen asleep in her arms during the meeting.

"Claire," she heard a familiar accented voice call. She ignored it and continued toward the cave. She felt a hand lightly grasp her upper arm and turn her around. "Don't do this," Charlie said with a sad look in his eyes.

"Leave me alone," she said sternly.

"Claire, I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Then why are you bothering me? I have Hurley and Sawyer to protect me. I'm fine."

"You trust Sawyer?" Charlie asked in disbelief.

"At least he's never lied to me," she spat.

He released her arm and frowned sadly. "I never wanted to hurt you."

"Too late, Charlie." She turned around and walked into her cave.

Jin tapped Charlie lightly on the shoulder and pointed to the group who were getting a head start on the search again. He nodded and made his way over to them. He stopped and looked over his shoulder to where she had disappeared to, but there was a plastic sheet covering the entrance. With a sigh, he turned back in the direction he had been going and continued onwards.

Behind the plastic sheet, Claire put a peaceful Aaron into his cradle and gently rocked him as she sat down on a rock. After a few seconds of watching her son, she put both of her hands over her eyes and silently sobbed.

* * *

A/N: Well, that's it for now! More will come soon. Review, please!


	3. Pain

A/N: Chapter 3! I'm just amazed that I'm still going with this story, even though only one person is reviewing. :D I actually started this on my LJ, and thought to contribute it to Enjoy!

* * *

The group had been gone for nearly two weeks now. When they had left the second time, they had made sure to double their supplies, so they could be out in the jungle for a month if need be. The four remaining adults on the surface would go in pairs to bring food to those in the hatch. This day happened to be Sun and Hurley's turn. Sawyer and Claire were sitting around the fire, eating their dinner. Aaron was on Sawyer's lap, and he was talking to the baby about anything that popped in his head.

"I was a fairly good kid growing up. I listened to my elders and never had a cavity. Once high school started I got into a bad crowd and soon, my entire mouth needed drilling," Sawyer said softly with his smooth Southern accent.

"How does getting into a bad crowd relate to cavities?" Claire asked with a small smile.

He scowled at her. "Stay out late at night, eat bad things. It adds up, Mamacita."

"I wish you would stop calling me that."

"Well, then, what would you like to be called?" he asked with a dimple-revealing grin.

"Hmm…perhaps 'Claire' might be a good one," she snarked.

"I don't know. I rather like 'Mamacita'. You are this young one's mom, you know."

"Yes, but I'd rather be called 'Mum' than 'Mamacita.'"

"Fine, don't call me names, then."

"What have I called you other than 'Sawyer?'" Claire asked.

"I'm sure I've been called a redneck hick by some people."

"Exactly. _Some people._ Not me."

"Well then, what have you called me?"

She looked down at her baby. He was enjoying the gentle drawl that came from Sawyer. Claire smiled and, while still looking at Aaron said, "I don't know what I called you in the past, but I think I'll start calling you 'Uncle Sawyer' now."

Sawyer looked down at the baby. He was indeed comfortable there. "Uh…I think you should take him back now." He lifted up the infant and held him out for her.

"I thought you liked him," she said, reaching out to take back her son.

"He's all right, but I don't want to be his uncle or anything."

"Why not? He's obviously fond of you."

"He should be fonder of Charlie than me," Sawyer said while turning his attention back on the food.

Claire didn't say a word. Instead, she put Aaron in his cradle right next to her and picked at her food again. The deep frown on her face and the hurt in her eyes became noticeable to Sawyer once he looked up at her. He rolled his eyes and said, "Sorry, I forgot your little falling out, there."

She looked up at him and put a smile on her face. "Oh, it's no trouble. I've gotten better."

"It's been two weeks. You two were almost inseparable, especially since that kid was born."

Claire's face took on a look of confusion. "Do you want me to talk to you about my feelings?"

"What? Uh, no, that's not what I meant!" Sawyer said uncomfortably. "I just, uh…well…" He stood up quickly. "I'm gonna go for a swim."

"You're going to leave me here alone?"

"Nah, Burger King and-"

"Real names, please," Claire cut in.

Sawyer sighed and started again. "Hurley and Sun should be back soon." He turned and started to walk away.

"You don't know that, Sawyer." He stopped and swung around to face her. "Something could have happened to them."

"You're very optimistic, aren't you?"

"You never know. We could be the only ones alive on this island."

"Stop it."

"They may be after us right now."

"Claire!" Sawyer shouted to calm her down. "You need to stop worrying and wondering if something bad is gonna happen."

"I can't help it, Sawyer. I've been kidnapped. Aaron's been kidnapped. I can't help but think the worst," Claire said sadly.

He walked back up to her and sat next to her. "Look, everything is gonna be fine. What we really need to do is get some people back on the island once the rest of them bring the kid back. Once that happens, we'll get off this island and you and your baby are gonna be all right."

She smiled sweetly. "God, I wish I had a camera."

"Why's that?"

"No one would believe me that you were this sweet."

"What?" Sawyer asked, confused.

"Don't worry, we'll believe you," a voice said from one of the entrances to the caves.

Sawyer turned in his seat and saw Hurley and Sun looking at him. Hurley was grinning and Sun was trying to smother a smile. He turned around to face Claire who was laughing silently. "What the hell was that for?"

She stopped laughing but still had a smile on her face. "Oh, it was just too good of an opportunity to pass up!"

"What the…why the…" Sawyer angrily stood up and walked out of the caves.

"Sawyer! Oh, come back, it was just a joke!" Claire called out, but he didn't come back. "How long were you guys there?" she asked the newcomers.

"Not long," Hurley said. "What'd you say to make him act like that?"

"Oh, I was just being melodramatic. I felt like entertaining myself, and why not target Sawyer as my victim?"

"Dude, you're cruel."

"I'm bored and worried. I need something to try to take my mind off the situation we're in," Claire said.

Hurley nodded knowingly. After a few seconds of silence he said, "Seeing Sawyer like that was priceless. You deserve the award for annoying him like no other."

They all exchanged glances and burst out in laughter.

* * *

Claire woke up to loud shouts. The sky outside her cave was still dark, so it must have been early morning. She got out of bed and, after checking on her sleeping child, stepped outside to see what was going on.

It appeared that the group had arrived, and someone was injured. Jack was calling Sun to soak some towels for the person's face. She wondered if Walt had been tortured. She looked around and saw that Walt was standing next to his dad. He was safe, but someone else was hurt. After searching every face she came to one conclusion: Charlie.

She rushed over to Michael and asked what happened. "We had gotten away, and Charlie must have stepped on a trigger or something. He fell down an opening in the ground. It took us a half-hour to get down there to get him out. He was already unconscious. Man, I can't believe this happened."

Tears formed in Claire's eyes as she turned and finally saw Charlie. He was indeed unconscious, and there was a nasty gash on his face, almost right next to the injury he had received when he saved Aaron. He looked scraped up and his arm seemed to be bent at an odd angle. She rushed over to him, but was stopped by Kate. "Claire," she said. "Claire, you need to calm down. Jack is going to do everything he can."

"No, he can't die," she said desperately.

"He won't."

Claire looked at the dark-haired woman. "How do you know?"

"Because Jack's gonna save him."

"He didn't save Boone."

"He would have. Boone just wasn't saved in time."

"What if Charlie won't be saved in time?"

"Jack won't let him die. He didn't let him before."

"Before? What do you mean?"

Kate suddenly regretted what she said. Claire didn't remember when Charlie died for her, but Kate did. She remembered seeing his lifeless body hanging from the tree. She remembered Jack trying so hard to make Charlie's heart start again. He almost gave up, but he wouldn't lose someone who everyone loved so dearly. He was their rock star. The one who gave his life for the pregnant Australian girl. But Claire had no idea.

"Um…I mean…"

"Claire, where's Sawyer?" Jack asked suddenly.

"Uh, last I heard he went to the lake, but that was hours ago," Claire said searching her memory.

"But Hurley and Sun are still here. Who went with him?"

She shrugged. "No one. I teased him and he got angry and left."

"Teased him? What do you mean?"

"I pulled the sympathy act. He fell for it, and he was actually very sweet," Claire said while trying to hide a smile.

"So after that he just walked off?" Jack asked worriedly.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, Locke and Hurley just came back from the hatch and saw no sign of Sawyer down there."

"You mean he's missing?" Kate said.

"Apparently."

"We have to go looking for him. Something may have happened."

"I know, Kate. I'll get Locke and Hurley on it," Jack said as he started walking away.

"Jack," Claire called. "Why did you need him?"

"I need my medical supplies. I found out he had them."

Claire ran off into a cave that was dubbed Sawyer's after everyone left. She ripped open one of his suitcases and pilfered through them until she found some sterile bandages. She continued searched and found some needles. Once she picked one of them up, her mind flashed to someone injecting her pregnant belly with a needle and her waking up in screams. She was being soothed by Jack and Charlie, and she knew that everyone thought she was crazy. Jack kneeled beside her and gently rubbed her shoulder. "Hey, is something wrong?"

She looked at him with the needle still in her hands and said, "I wasn't crazy, was I." It wasn't a question she asked him. She knew he'd know what she was talking about.

He sighed and said, "No, you weren't. Ethan was after your baby."

Claire nodded and handed him the packages. She stood up and slowly walked out of the cave and over to Charlie. Silently, she reached for a wet towel that Sun had brought over and started to clean off his head wound. He was brave. He had saved Aaron and now he had helped save Walt. The only thing he needed to do now was save himself.

* * *

A/N: Ok, so, I think this story's gonna end soon cause I'm running out of ideas for thicking plots. So, yeah, I think the "climax" should be in the next chapter, if I'm not hit with inspiration to create more"risng action."...Man, I think not being in school is killing me. Anywho, review please, you'll make me very happy and non-depressed.


End file.
